Hey, hey, HEY!
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Imagínate enamorarte de una amiga tuya que recién conoces y te enteras que trabaja en un café cosplay. ¿Cómo sería?
1. Inicio

HEY, HEY, HEY

Shun: ¿qué dices? ¿le entras o no?

Yo: Si!

Dan: A qué?

Yo: A esto XDD XDD

Shun: Pero en qué te inspiraste?

Yo: En varios fics, por no mencionar alguno.

Dan: Pero por qué "Restaurante Cosplay"?

Yo: Se me ocurrió una idea ingeniosa de que uno de ustedes dos encuentre el amor XDDXDD

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

* * *

¿Algunos de ustedes, siendo otakus, han sido discriminados por una mitad de los que te conocen, y apoyados por la otra mitad? ¿Algún otaku ha encontrado a alguien que si sea su amigo y luego su amor verdadero, EN UN CAFÉ COSPLAY?

Por si alguien no sabía de esto, uno de este grupo lo vivirá XD

- No quiero ir ahí - dijo Marucho marakura caminando con sus amigos más grandes que él. Marucho ha sido el más inteligente del grupo en el que Marucho se junta. Su pasado no es tan triste, sus padres están vivos, pero como son la familia más rica de la región de la costa este de japón y además de que siempre trabajan, no le prestan la más mínima atención a Marucho, y eso le entristece.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a un café coslpay? - Dijo un castaño de ojos rojo fuego llamado Dan. Se vestía con una ropa que lo caracterizaba como otaku.

- Es que tienen un control estricto con las maids - dijo Marucho - Mejor hubiéramos ido a un restaurante.

- Pero ¿qué tiene de malo? - dijo Shun - Tal vez me consuele en uno de esos lugares, ya que me siento solo.

- ¿Qué con tus propios amigos no es mejor que unas chicas atendiéndote? - Gritó Haibaku. Se viste idéntico a Dan.

- Bueno... - dijo Shun - es que necesito a una chica...

- Ay, no te preocupes... - dijo Dan - Deberías ser feliz... algún día llegará esa chica

Ya en el Café Cosplay

- ¿ya están listas? - dijo una maid.

- SI! - Dijeron las otras muy emocionadas.

- Espero que todo salga bien - dijo una maid de ojos verdes y cabello azul a nombre de Fabia Sheen - Los chicos se ven solos. Necesitan saber que por lo menos en este café cosplay aquí sí hay alguien que los entiende. Además de ganar dinerito extra.

- ¿No que querías dinero de más? - dijo otra maid llamada Alice Gehabich. Cabello naranja, ojos color chocolate, rostro sumamente precioso. Es una de las mejores amigas de Fabia.

- No, sólo quiero dinero propio, pero lo que más importa es ayudar a los otakus que más necesiten compañía.

- Eres muy sensible e inocente y con buenas intenciones - dijo Alice

- Eso tú me lo enseñaste - dijo Fabia abrazando a Alice - Deberíamos ir a trabajar.

- Cierto - dijo Alice soltándose de Fabia.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: Bueno... ¿qué parejas?

Yo: Es obvio ¬.¬

Dan: Pero estaré yo de novio con Runo para que ella me deje?

Yo: A POCO? EN ESTE FIC ELLA Y TÚ SERÁN HERMANOS

Shun: ouo

Dan: TWT

Yo: Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MAS LARGO.

BYE BYEE


	2. Acciones más que cosas

HEY, HEY, HEY

Shun: Lamentamos que el capítulo anterior fuera corto.

Yo: Así que este lo intentaré hacer más largo.

Dan: Para qué?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Además últimamente no has peleado en forma, tu mente ha sido invadida en repetidas ocasiones y eso ha mermado tu cuerpo. Eres un lastre.

Dan: Esas son ton... ¿YA TE PARECES A MARUCHO?

Shun: Ups! Ya lo sabe. Pero... ¿por qué un restaurante cosplay?

Yo: En mi iglesia me dijeron que soy muy creativo así que no puedo desaprovecharlo.

Dan: Pero por qué "Restaurante Cosplay"?

Yo: YA TE LO DIJE! ¿QUIERES MÁS RAZONES O TE COMO A GOLPES COMO LOS VÁNDALOS EN EL DF?

Dan: O.O Ya lo supo

Shun: Qué bueno que no le voy a Peña Nieto.

Yo: Claro que no, eres Japonés ¬¬U

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

* * *

Los chicos entraron en el café cosplay muy serenos y calmados.

- Hola a todos - dijo Shun

- Hola - dijo Dan

- HOLA AMOS! - Gritaron las maids - LOS EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHÍSIMO! Estábamos muy tristes sin ustedes

- ¬¬ Ya había oído eso días antes - dijo Dan y Haibaku se rió

- Ya cálmate y a comer - dijo Haibaku

En eso, las maid atendieron a cada uno de los clientes, que cada minuto eran más, con lo que pedían. Alice se posicionó con Haibaku y Fabia estaba sin saber dónde ponerse hasta que... vio a Shun, estaba solo en una mesa y triste. Shun estaba recordando todos esos momentos que rompieron su corazón y derramó una lagrima. Fabia se conmovió y se acercó a él lo más cerca que puede.

- Hola amo, ¿qué le puedo servir? - dijo Fabia

- Quiero un pastel de chocolate, por favor? - dijo Shun pesadamente y Fabia en un dos por tres regresó con el pedazo de pastel y unas decoraciones de caramelo. Fabia decoró el pedazo de manera tan tierna que al final Shun vio una carita y un corazón. Alice vió lo que hizo Fabia y sonrió.

- Le gusta, amo? - dijo Fabia

- Si, está bien - dijo Shun sonriendo.

- "Es tan lindo" - pensó Fabia - "Qué le pasó para que se pusiera tan triste?"

Shun empezó a comer un poco del pastel y entonces - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien - dijo Fabia - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Shun - dijo Shun

- Es un bonito nombre - dijo Fabia con tono sincero haciendo que el corazón de Shun se alegrara.

- "No puede ser... nadie me dijo que tengo un bonito nombre" - pensó Shun sonriendo.

Después de una hora, los chicos platicaron con las maids, pero Shun y Fabia era la plática del momento. Shun nunca se sentía tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Fue para él un momento muy especial. Nunca una maid fue tan amable con él. Quería conocerla más, pero las reglas del café sobre las maids no se lo permiten. Pero se fue satisfecho.

Ya en la tarde, estaba caminando solo en la calle, pero estaba sumamente feliz. Pero en eso, vio a una joven corriendo apresuradamente. Pero sin ver, ella se atropelló con Shun.

- Qué rayos? - dijo Shun

- Oye, fí... - gritó Fabia pero se detuvo para ver al chico... ERA SHUN!

- Shun! - gritó Fabia

- AH? - Dijo Shun sorprendido - ¿Eres la maid?

- Si... - dijo Fabia

- Por qué corrías? - Shun

- Es que debo regresar a casa - dijo Fabia - ¿Cómo crees que me recibirá mi hermana?

- No lo sé - dijo Shun - Sé que no debo preguntar nada personal pero no estás trabajando, no?

- No - dijo Fabia

- Entonces ¿cómo te llamas? - dijo Shun

- Fabia Sheen - dijo Fabia - Mucho gusto (sin el vestido de Maid, Fabia se viste igual que en Invasores Gundalianos) (Que por cierto, se ve sumamente hermosa así)

- Fabia... - dijo Shun - Qué bonito nombre... - Fabia se sonrojó - ¿Sabes dónde estudias?

- Si - dijo Fabia - En la escuela de la costa de Tokio. Es una buena preparatoria. Voy en turno de la mañana.

- Masaka, yo estudio ahí! - dijo Shun - Y vamos en el mismo turno! ¿en el mismo grado, no?

- séptimo - dijo Fabia

- También - dijo Shun - Por qué no lo noté antes?

- Es que tenía cosas qué hacer - dijo Fabia

Ya con Dan

- Hola Runo - dijo Dan entrando de sorpresa a la habitación de Runo, y no le importó que la encontrara en una falda blanca y en brasier

- ¡DAN! - gritó Runo avergonzada - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? LARGO! - Gritó aventándole cosas a Dan

- Ya, Runo, ya! - dijo Dan riéndose y cubriéndose - Oye, te ves hermosa así. No me importa verte así desde el último concurso de camisetas mojadas.

- Pero me regañaron por llevarte! - Gritó Runo - ADEMÁS DEBERÍAS SER DECENTE, LOS CHICOS PODRÍAN APROVECHARSE!

- Soy el único chico ahora, no te alteres - dijo Dan sonriendo y cerró la puerta

- ¿qué clase de hermano mira a su hermana cambiándose? - dijo Runo para sí - Dan.

Y en eso, llegó Haibaku y pasó lo mismo, pero esta vez...

- HAIBAKU, ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN? - Gritó Runo avergonzada de nuevo

- AH? - Gritó Haibaku sonrojado - Prima, no sabía que te estabas cambiando! LO SIENTO - Y cerró la puerta - No debería hacer eso mientras esté así.

- Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras dormida - dijo Dan seductoramente

- No soy un pervertido - dijo Haibaku y se fue a su habitación.

- Sé que estarás de mi lado.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: QUÉ DAN SERÁ UN QUÉ?

Yo: Y me obligará a intentar abusar de Runo ¬.¬

Dan: PERO ES QUE ESTÁ BIEEEEEEEEN BONITAAAAA!

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR!

Shun: o.o

Dan: TWT

Yo: Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y LES AVISO QUE MAÑANA CAMBIARÉ EL TÍTULO DE "Adiós a todos" a "NotiHaibaku"

BYE BYEE


	3. Nuevos amigos y una revelación

HEY, HEY, HEY

Shun: Lamentamos que el capítulo anterior fuera un poco de Lime.

Yo: Así que este lo intentaré hacer más calenton pero a la vez más suave.

Dan: Para qué?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Además VOLVISTE HACE DOS SEGUNDOS Y YA ESTÁS DEJANDO SALIR TODA TU IRA Y FRUSTRACIÓN, Y HUYENDO SOLO DE NUEVO, ABANDONÁNDONOS OTRA VEZ!

Dan: No, yo... ¿YA TE PARECES A SHUN?

Shun: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO? Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE CUANDO LE GRITÉ ESO A DAN EN GUNDALIA MIENTRAS LO CONSIDERABA NUESTRO ENEMIGO Y UNA AMENAZA!

Marucho: Es lo que le dije a Dan. Perdimos de vista quién es el enemigo y lo confundimos con él.

Yo: Qué bueno que no lo desperdiciaron! Porque si hubieran sido más amables y menos sentidos contra Dan, Dan por lo menos se hubiera consolado, pero lo dejaron más que furioso.

Dan: Gracias por la ayuda Haibaku -.-U

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

ADVERTENCIA: Escenas "comprometedoras", comentarios fuera de tono en momentos más inoportunos, medio lenguaje, escenas e insinuaciones de incesto, uso de info de otras páginas, malpensamientos de yaoi (para los malpensados) y unas canciones.

* * *

Llegó Haibaku y encontró a Runo en una falda blanca y en brasier, sólo que...

- HAIBAKU, ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN? - Gritó Runo avergonzada de nuevo

- AH? - Gritó Haibaku sonrojado - Prima, no sabía que te estabas cambiando! LO SIENTO - Y cerró la puerta - No debería hacer eso mientras esté así.

- Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras dormida - dijo Dan seductoramente

- No soy un pervertido - dijo Haibaku y se fue a su habitación.

- Sé que estarás de mi lado - Dan

- Ya quisieras! - gritó Haibaku

Ya en la mañana siguiente

- ¡MALDITO! - Gritó Runo junto con Alice, Julie y Fabia - ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A MIRARME MIENTRAS ME CAMBIABA! ¿Y HACER QUE HAIBAKU ME MIRE TAMBIÉN?

- Ya sabes cómo es Dan - dijo Julie - Aunque eso no le quita lo lindo.

- Yo no sabía que está con Haibaku - dijo Alice - debería hablarle

- Eso si no te enreda en sus "redes inmorales" - dijo Fabia y sus amigas se carcajearon, hasta que se enojaron

- Damas y caballeros - dijo Alice muy enojada pero con su voz normal - La Bruja Mala de la escuela - y en eso aparece una joven un poco mayor a Alice con cabello gris y una mirada seductora que puede paralizar a cualquier varón - Sellon.

- Ni me la recuerdes - dijo Julie

- No la quiero ni mirar a la cara - dijo Fabia dándole la espalda al rostro de Sellon.

- Si, se cree mucho por ser bonita - dijo Runo. Desafortunadamente Sellon la escuchó, se dirigió a Runo con una mirada de odio.

- ¿Qué me dijiste? - dijo Sellon mirando a Runo con odio

- Te dije que eres la chica "me creo mucho por ser bonita" - dijo Runo pero recibió una bofetada de parte de Sellon. Alice se apareció entre Sellon y Runo y abofeteó a Sellon.

- No tienes derecho de hacerle eso a Runo - dijo Alice enojada y Sellon mirando a Alice con odio mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde la habían abofeteado.

- ¿ah, no? - dijo Sellon enojada

Ya con Dan

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Dan - ES EN SERIO?

- Si! - dijo un emocionado Shun - La nueva entrega manga de Code Geass salió hoy!

- Deberíamos ir después de clases a comprarla - dijo Haibaku - Yo tengo mi cochinito!

- Está decidido! - dijo Dan - Pero antes, debemos platicar...

- De que están matándose entre sí con esas cochinadas - dijo Anubias burlándose de los chicos, y atrás de Anubias estaban Jack, Robin y Noah, el mejor amigo de Anubias, quienes le seguían las burlas a Anubias.

- Oye, sé que estás molesto pero no es para que nos trates así - dijo Shun enojado.

- Eso piensas? - dijo Anubias mirando con odio a Shun y se dirigió a Shun y lo agarró de su camiseta por debajo de su camisa - Mira maldito otaku, no tengo tiempo para tus imbecilidades! ¡No son más que una bola de matados! ¡Chicos!

- SÍ! - gritaron los amigos de Anubias y se dividieron para atacar a Dan y Haibaku.

Noah y Jack entre los dos golpeaban con sus puños a Dan.

Robin por su parte maltrataba físicamente con sus útiles y cuadernos a Haibaku mientras le decía apestoso otaku.

Anubias aventaba a Shun por todo el pasillo y lo golpeaba por la ventana.

- OYE! - Gritó un rubio - ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE TRATES ASÍ A ESOS CHICOS!

En eso los golpes se detuvieron. Todos estaban lastimados, más Haibaku, Dan y Shun que Anubias y sus amigos ya que los tres primeros se sabían defender.

- No son chicos - dijo Anubias - Son unos matados otakus! Ni siquiera son personas!

- Bueno, si tu lo dices - dijo el Rubio y golpeó a Anubias en el rostro como a Paquiao (N/a: Por lo del KO). Noah y Jack se abalanzaron sobre él pero el chico llamó a otro para que le quitara a uno de encima y así se sacó de otro. Robin iba por el segundo rubio pero el primero le golpeó la mejilla y entre los dos le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago de Robin. Al final, los cuatro se fueron.

- Nos vengaremos! - gritó Anubias antes de seguir a "su pandilla"

- Si, claro - dijo el segundo rubio.

- Eso fue fantástico - dijo Dan

- Cómo se llaman? - dijo Haibaku

- Yo me llamo Keith Clay Fermen - dijo el primer rubio. Keith viste igual que Spectra en la 4ta temporada pero sin su máscara.

- Yo me llamo Masquerade - dijo el segundo rubio. Ya saben cómo se viste Masquerade, pero sin la máscara, y tiene ojos violeta.

Ambos rubios son de los diez más guapos por las chicas, pero Masquerade tiene gustos propios y Keith es de la frecuencia Visual Kei.

- Dime - Dijo Shun - Eres Visual?

- Si - dijo Keith

- Maestro Keith! - gritó un adolescente de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello azul (viste como cuando peleó contra Zenoheld)

- Gus, qué ocurre? - dijo Spectra

- Hay una pelea de chicas - dijo Gus agitado

- ¿Quienes? - dijo Dan *W*

- Sellon y sus sirvientas contra Runo, Fabia, Alice y Julie - dijo Gus

- FABIA! - gritó Shun y salió corriendo

- CON MI HERMANA NO SE METAN! - Gritó Dan y corrió también.

- Pobres - dijo Haibaku

- Hola Keith - dijo Nicole apareciendo. Se viste como Hinata Huyga de la primera temporada de Naruto, pero tiene cabello y ojos castaños - Hola Haibaku. HOLA MASKI-SAMA */W/*

- Nicole? - dijo Masquerade

- Ugh... - dijo Haibaku con sedagrado

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Nicole preocupada

- No me gusta que te pongas así con Masquerade - dijo Haibaku enojado

- ¿Estás celoso? - dijo Nicole con sonrisa pícara y Haibaku negó con la cabeza pero no podía ocultar su sonrojo - Estás celoso! Lo sabía - dijo sonriendo triunfante.

Ya en la pelea, Shun y Dan se dirigían corriendo aunque algunos antiotakus se lo impedían, pero...

- No se metan con las chicas! - gritó una ojiambar de pelo azul y ropa china.

- No te saldrás con la tuya! - gritó Sellon ensangrentada por la boca y Chris y Soon moreteadas y se fueron.

- Llegamos tarde - dijo Shun

- Pero por lo menos, la chica los defendió - dijo Dan aliviado

- Gracias Chan - dijo Alice

- De nada - dijo Chan

- Gracias hermanita - dijo Fabia

- QUÉ? - Gritó Shun

- Oye otaku, no interrumpas este momento, vete a leer tus porquerías - dijo un chico callándo a Shun

- Cállate tú racista urbano! - gritó una joven - Actúas como si los otakus no fueran personas.

- Mejor vámonos - dijo Fabia yéndose con Chan, pero...

- ¿Chan es tu hermana?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: QUÉ CHAN ES MI QUÉ?

Yo: ASÍ COMO LO ESCRIBES!

Dan: PERO QUÉ?

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR! Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

BYE BYEE


	4. Shun vive con Dan y una Apuesta

HEY, HEY, HEY

Shun: Lamentamos que el capítulo anterior fuera un poco de Lime.

Yo: Así que este lo intentaré hacer más calenton pero a la vez más suave.

Dan: Para qué?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Además VOLVISTE HACE DOS SEGUNDOS Y YA ESTÁS DEJANDO SALIR TODA TU IRA Y FRUSTRACIÓN, Y HUYENDO SOLO DE NUEVO, ABANDONÁNDONOS OTRA VEZ!

Dan: No, yo... ¿YA TE PARECES A SHUN?

Shun: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO? Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE CUANDO LE GRITÉ ESO A DAN EN GUNDALIA MIENTRAS LO CONSIDERABA NUESTRO ENEMIGO Y UNA AMENAZA!

Marucho: Es lo que le dije a Dan. Perdimos de vista quién es el enemigo y lo confundimos con él.

Yo: Qué bueno que no lo desperdiciaron! Porque si hubieran sido más amables y menos sentidos contra Dan, Dan por lo menos se hubiera consolado, pero lo dejaron más que furioso.

Dan: Gracias por la ayuda Haibaku -.-U

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

ADVERTENCIA: Escenas "comprometedoras", comentarios fuera de tono en momentos más inoportunos, medio lenguaje, escenas e insinuaciones de incesto, uso de info de otras páginas, malpensamientos de yaoi (para los malpensados) y unas canciones.

* * *

Ya en la pelea, Shun y Dan se dirigían corriendo aunque algunos antiotakus se lo impedían, pero...

- No se metan con las chicas! - gritó una ojiambar de pelo azul y ropa china.

- No te saldrás con la tuya! - gritó Sellon ensangrentada por la boca y Chris y Soon moreteadas y se fueron.

- Llegamos tarde - dijo Shun

- Pero por lo menos, la chica los defendió - dijo Dan aliviado

- Gracias Chan - dijo Alice

- De nada - dijo Chan

- Gracias hermanita - dijo Fabia

- QUÉ? - Gritó Shun

- Oye otaku, no interrumpas este momento, vete a leer tus porquerías - dijo un chico callándo a Shun

- Cállate tú racista urbano! - gritó una joven - Actúas como si los otakus no fueran personas.

- Mejor vámonos - dijo Fabia yéndose con Chan, pero...

- ¿Chan es tu hermana? - dijo Shun asustado

- Ahhh... - dijo Chan rodando los ojos a un lado

- Si - dijo Fabia avergonzada

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - dijo Shun dirigiéndose a Chan

- Por reglas de las maid - dijo Chan - No pueden saber nada de la vida privada de las maid.

- Pero hubiera ido a consolarme por lo que me pasó - dijo Shun - Sellon me engaña con Noah y Ren, Mi papá me abandonó, mi mamá y luego mi abuelo se murieron... - empezó a llorar - y todos me desprecian por ser otaku... - empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte hasta que sus sollozos se detuvieron por una mano de una chica de cabello rojizo

- No te preocupes - dijo la chica - No todos te odiamos... algunos te queremos por como eres. Y eres divertido - en eso los antiotakus se van decepcionados - a mí no me suenan los otakus pero son personas geniales.

- No todos - dijo un joven triste con apariencia pálida y cabello negro cubriéndole un ojo - Algunos vivimos en un sufrimiento eterno que no tendrá fin... en este mundo nosotros los sufridos estamos destinados a la muerte... - en eso empezó a sollozar

- O.o es mi amigo n.n - dijo la pelirroja - Es un emo.

- O.o? - Chan

- Y yo soy Visual - dijo Keith apareciendo - Pero me llevo bien con los demás.

- Yo soy una Gyaru - dijo Julie - Aunque nací en Australia mi lugar está aquí XD

- Lo dices porque gastas tu dinero en música y moda - dijo Runo -.-U - Tienes discos de artistas y grupos y mucha ropa a más no poder.

- Y tengo de sobra! - dijo Julie chillando refiriéndose al dinero que gasta.

- O.o - Shun - Eso es raro -.-

- Lo sé - dijo Dan - Yo siempre he sido orgullosamente OTAKU y no me avergüenzo de ser OTAKU!

- Yo cuando me quiero expresar como más ruda, me gusta ser una Wa-loli - dijo Runo - Y me queda bien.

- Para ser plana - dijo Dan y recibió un coscorrón por parte de su hermana

- ¡Cállate maldito otaku! - gritó Runo - Al rato arreglamos cuentas con eso de pervertir a Haibaku.

- Ugh - dijo Shun - Ni me lo recuerdes.

Ya en la casa de Dan

- Es que se vería interesante! - gritó Dan haciendo pucheros - Pero no apruebo que todos lo sepan por Internet!

- Si, pero está mal - dijo Runo - Ya sabes que cuando tratas de hacerme actos indecentes llamo a la policía por abuso sexual y te mando a la cárcel por una noche!

- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! - Gritó Dan - Espera...

- Qué? - dijo Runo

- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? - dijo Dan

- Qué apuesta?

- De que dures una semana conviviendo con Haibaku para darle celos a Nicole - dijo Dan con sonrisa maquiavélica

- ¿Y qué si gano? - dijo Runo

- Si ganas, me veré obligado a... ... ... ... comer 3 huevos - dijo Dan

- Es todo? - dijo Runo

- Crudos... - completó Dan

- Owwww! - dijo Runo emocionándose por la idea de Dan vomitando por tratar de comer huevos crudos - Qué cool! OK! Y si ganas?

- Si gano, te verás obligada a... ... ... DARTE UNA NOCHE CALENTONA CON HAIBAKU!

- Eso ni en tus sueños! - gritó Runo - Te ganaré!

- Espera! - gritó Haibaku - ¿Y si hay empate?

- Haibaku, no te habíamos visto. - Runo

- Si hay empate, Haremos el baile de Gangnam Style frente a todos en la hora pico de gente en un receso en la escuela - Dan

- UUUUJUJUY! - Haibaku - Eso no me lo pierdo XD

- Bueno - Dan - Acordado. Si gano, RunoxHaibaku. Si gana Runo, comeré huevos crudos. Si empatamos, Gangnam Style.

- OK! - Dijo Runo - Y te ganaré.

- No creo que dures tres días con los celos de Nicole - dijo Dan

- Yo creo que Runo ganará - dijo Haibaku enojado

- Por? - Dan

- Porque le presta más atención a Masquerade que a mí - dijo Haibaku con voz quebrada, pero Runo ya no estaba.

- Pues... - dijo Dan - No se sabe.

En la casa de Shun, que por cierto es un desastre, Shun empacaba todo con la cara más triste que podía tener. Su casa será demolida porque las deudas fueron más altas que él. La única opción que tenía de no vivir en la calle era vivir con Dan y Haibaku. Pero no quería dejar su casa... ahí fue donde nació y creció... pero ya no podía hacer más nada.

- Nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasé aquí - dijo Shun con lágrimas en los ojos y se llevó sus cosas a una van. Quien conducía la van, era...

- Bien, Ace, ya nos vamos - dijo Shun deprimido.

- A la orden! - gritó Ace. (N/a: Espero no te importe Nicole XD) Ace es hermano de Nicole, pelo verde, ojos de semejante color, viste igual que en Nueva vestroia. Se lleva bien con Nicole, pero mal con su otro lunático hermano Shadow.

Ya al llegar a la casa de Dan, Shun bajaba sus cosas y al entrar, encuentra a Dan y a Haibaku abrazados. Shun creyó que Dan era qué así que se dirigió a el todo confundido - Etto... Dan

- Si? - dijo Dan con la cabeza de Haibaku en su pecho.

- Esto sonará raro pero... - dijo Shun sonrojándose - Vi que estabas abrazando a Haibaku y... yo pensé que... pero se ven muy bien juntos...

- ¿A qué viene eso? - dijo Dan

- A que... - dijo Shun - Bueno... sólo hace falta que... tú y Haibaku...

- QUÉ? - Gritó Dan soltando a Haibaku - ¡MALPENSADO! ¡NO ME GUSTA HAIBAKU!

- Ah? - dijo Shun - Yo creí que... Porque... yo... - y se trabó

- Ay ya no digas nada y bajemos tus cosas - dijo Dan molesto saliendo hacia la van de Ace - Hola Ace, ¿cómo te va con Sonia?

- Pésimo - dijo Ace bajando del vehículo - Últimamente no me deja convivir con nadie. Como si me fuera a perder.

- Díle que por qué se pone celosa? - dijo Dan - Así ella te lo dirá y se arreglan.

- Eso intentaré - dijo Ace

- Vaya, tu casa está bien bonita - dijo Shun

- Gracias - dijo Dan

Y después de bajar todo y que Ace se fuera, Dan empezó a mostrarle toda l casa

En el comedor

- Este es el comedor - Dan

- Lindo - Shun

En la cocina

- Esta es la cocina - dijo Dan - Cuna de la mejor comida del mundo. La que hace mi mamá!

- En serio? - dijo Shun - Hay alguna pistola acaso? - dijo Shun

- Noooo! - dijo Dan - Sólo prueba lo que prepare y boom!

En el baño

- Este es el baño - dijo Dan

- Es bastante grande para ser un baño

En el cuarto de Dan

- Este es mi cuarto - Dan

- Se ve que eres otaku hasta morir

- Y Rockero! - dijo Dan - Te muestro mi guitarra - dijo Dan mostrando su guitarra con un autógrafo.

- Y quién te la autografió? - dijo Shun

- El que considero es el mejor guitarrista de todos! - dijo Dan - URUHA DE THE GAZETTE!

- ¿Qué? - gritó Shun - A POCO!

- NETA!

- ¡Yo siempre quise un autógrafo de uno de los chicos de GazettE! - gritó Shun - Te envidio

- XD JAJAJA - Dan

En el cuarto de Haibaku

- Este el el cuarto de Haibaku, quien planea un plan para mí - dijo Dan acercándose a Haibaku - ¿qué es?

- NO PUEDES SABERLO Y SHUN TAMPOCO! - Gritó Haibaku sacando a Dan y Shun de su habitación.

Cuarto de Runo

- Este es el cuarto de... - dijo Dan

- AAAAAAAAA! - Gritó Runo quien Dan y Shun la encontraron en ropa interior. Dan se quedó como estaba, pero Shun... ¡Estaba paralizado! Hasta empezó a imaginarse a él con Runo - ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

- Qué, no te puedo ver así? - dijo Dan

- Ya es bastante contigo! - gritó Runo sacando a los chicos - PERO SHUN? ESTO ES EL COLMOOOO! - Y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

- Eres un perve de lo peor! - gritó Shun

- Gracias, me puedo acostumbrar - dijo Dan y Shun se cayó estilo anime.

En el cuarto matrimonial

- Este es el cuarto de mis papás - Dan

- ¿y por qué no están aquí? - Shun

- Trabajo

Patio Trasero

- Este es el patio trasero. tiene 3 casas de madera construidas por nosotros. Las usamos para cualquier actividad dependiendo dela situación.

- ¿Dijiste cualquier actividad? - dijo Shun

- Sipi

- No me quiero imaginar la más indecente! - gritó Shun avergonzado

- JAJAJAJA - Se rió Dan

- ¿Y no tienes vergüenza? - Shun

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Grrr - dijo Shun - Con lo que me tengo qué adaptar. Ni modo. Mientras sean otakus, toooodo estará bien.

En la mañana siguiente

- No me gusta hacer esto - dijo Runo - Somos primos

- Quedaste obligada por la apuesta - dijo Haibaku - Además, ¿no quieres ver vomitar a Dan?

- Cierto - dijo Runo - Pero no te propases!

- Eso intentaré - dijo Haibaku apenado - Espero que lo que me ha forzado a ver Dan no me haga efecto.

- Cierto - dijo Runo y en eso llega Nicole y Runo se pone de melosa con Haibaku

- ¿Ah? - Nicole - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada - dijo Haibaku - Quién es la cosita más linda de todas? - dijo a Runo y ella se sonrojó

- Yopi - dijo Runo y besó a Haibaku mientras acariciaba su cabello. Nicole se incomodó un poco.

- Oye, esto me molesta, creo que me voy - dijo Nicole

- Qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku feliz - ¿Nunca has visto a dos primos muy cariñosos? - Nicole se fue escuchándolo y cuando se fue, volvieron a la normalidad - Eso estuvo convincente.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: VAN A OBLIGARME A VIVIR CON UN PERVE, UN OTAKU Y UNA TSUNDERE WA-LOLI!

Yo: ASÍ COMO LO ESCRIBES!

Dan: ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CONMIGO?

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR! Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y por cierto! Haré un poll ahora basado en este fic. Así que pregunto para que me manden su respuesta por Mensaje Privado o por Review. Lo que más les guste:

¿Quién les gustaría que ganara en la apuesta de este fic?

A: Dan Kuso

B: Empate

C: Runo Misaki

Yo: La respuesta más votada será publicada en el fic y los que hayan elegido la respuesta más votada aparecerán en el fic. ¿Qué mejor recompensa puedo ofrecer?

Dan: Subir un nuevo video a Youtube?

Yo: No tengo planes de eso, estoy de Año nuevo para el 31. y por cierto... ¡NO ES CIERTO DE QUE SE VA A APAGAR LA TIERRA EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE! SÓLO SE ALINEARÁN LOS PLANETAS PERO NO SE APAGARÁ NADA NI NOS MORIREMOS! LOS MAYAS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS! SÓLO DIOS SABE CUÁNDO SE TERMINARÁ EL MUNDO!

BYE BYEE


	5. Inicio de actividades

HEY, HEY, HEY

Shun: Lamentamos que el capítulo anterior fuera un poco de Lime.

Yo: Así que este lo intentaré hacer más calenton pero a la vez más suave.

Dan: Para qué?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Además ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE VOLVER, DAN? LAS COSAS ESTABAN MEJOR SIN... eeeraaaa. Esa ya me la sé.

Dan: -.-U

Shun: Bueno...

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

ADVERTENCIA: Escenas "comprometedoras", comentarios fuera de tono en momentos más inoportunos, medio lenguaje, escenas e insinuaciones de incesto, uso de info de otras páginas, malpensamientos de yaoi (para los malpensados) y unas canciones.

* * *

Colegio

- No me gusta hacer esto - dijo Runo - Somos primos

- Quedaste obligada por la apuesta - dijo Haibaku - Además, ¿no quieres ver vomitar a Dan?

- Cierto - dijo Runo - Pero no te propases!

- Eso intentaré - dijo Haibaku apenado - Espero que lo que me ha forzado a ver Dan no me haga efecto.

- Cierto - dijo Runo y en eso llega Nicole y Runo se pone de melosa con Haibaku

- ¿Ah? - Nicole - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada - dijo Haibaku - Quién es la cosita más linda de todas? - dijo a Runo y ella se sonrojó

- Yopi - dijo Runo y besó a Haibaku mientras acariciaba su cabello. Nicole se incomodó un poco.

- Oye, esto me molesta, creo que me voy - dijo Nicole

- Qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku feliz - ¿Nunca has visto a dos primos muy cariñosos? - Nicole se fue escuchándolo y cuando se fue, volvieron a la normalidad - Eso estuvo convincente.

- Cierto XD - Haibaku - Oye, no sé si debamos hacer esto porque Nicole se va a México.

- No te preocupes - Runo - Que Abdel se robó la entrada para huir de la policía antisilámica.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku - Ay de mí!

- No es para tanto - Runo sonriendo

- ¡CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO!

Ya en el café cosplay

- "Qué raro. Nunca he ido solo al café cosplay" - Pensó Shun y en eso...

- Hola amo Shun - dijeron Fabia y Alice - En qué podemos servirle? - dijeron llevando a Shun a un asiento entre caricias y besitos.

- Qué genial se siente - dijo Shun y empezaron a platicar mientras Fabia le llevaba un pastel de chocolate con caramelo en forma de corazón.

- "Son geniales" - pensó Shun.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: VAN A OBLIGARME A VIVIR CON UN PERVE, UN OTAKU Y UNA TSUNDERE WA-LOLI!

Yo: ASÍ COMO LO ESCRIBES!

Dan: ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CONMIGO?

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR! Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y por cierto! Haré un poll ahora basado en este fic. Así que pregunto para que me manden su respuesta por Mensaje Privado o por Review. Lo que más les guste:

¿Quién les gustaría que ganara en la apuesta de este fic?

veamos la puntuación:

A: Dan Kuso (I)

B: Empate (II)

C: Runo Misaki

Dan: Sólo eso?

Yo: La respuesta más votada será publicada en el fic y los que hayan elegido la respuesta más votada aparecerán en el fic. ¿Qué mejor recompensa puedo ofrecer?

Dan: Subir un nuevo video a Youtube?

Yo: No tengo planes de eso, estoy de Año nuevo para el 31. y por cierto... ¡NO ES CIERTO DE QUE SE VA A APAGAR LA TIERRA EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE! SÓLO SE ALINEARÁN LOS PLANETAS PERO NO SE APAGARÁ NADA NI NOS MORIREMOS! LOS MAYAS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS! SÓLO DIOS SABE CUÁNDO SE TERMINARÁ EL MUNDO!

BYE BYEE


	6. Dejémonos con el asunto

HEY, HEY, HEY

Lamento haberme tardado demasiado en este fic. OK... Continuemos.

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

ADVERTENCIA: Escenas "comprometedoras", comentarios fuera de tono en momentos más inoportunos, medio lenguaje, escenas e insinuaciones de incesto, uso de info de otras páginas, malpensamientos de yaoi (para los malpensados) y unas canciones.

* * *

Ya en el café cosplay

- "Qué raro. Nunca he ido solo al café cosplay" - Pensó Shun y en eso...

- Hola amo Shun - dijeron Fabia y Alice - En qué podemos servirle? - dijeron llevando a Shun a un asiento entre caricias y besitos.

- Qué genial se siente - dijo Shun y empezaron a platicar mientras Fabia le llevaba un pastel de chocolate con caramelo en forma de corazón.

- "Son geniales" - pensó Shun.

Ya en la casa de Haibaku

- Estoy un poco espantado - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Qué te acongoja? - dijo Dan

- Es que Nicole se incomodó y esta vez un poco más molesta

FLASHBACK

Haibaku entra con Runo - Hola Nicole.

Nicole se quedó con cara -.-, en eso, Runo besa a Haibaku muy cerca de los labios de Haibaku, haciendo que el ojo de Nicole vibre a punto de explotar

- ¿Que te pasa?¿Jamas viste a unos primos tan cariñosos? - dijo Haibaku

- N-no es e-eso, solo q-que no po-drian irse a o-otro lado? - dijo Nicole a punto de explotar

- ¿Acaso te molesta?... ¿Celosa? - dijo Runo

- o.O a-adiós, l-los veré... d-después :s - dijo Nicole yéndose y Haibaku y Runo se separan.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Jajajajaja! - dijo Dan - Yo ganaré

- No lo puedo negar - dijo Haibaku deprimido.

Ya en el café coslpay

- Ya me voy, adiós chicas - dijo Shun

- Adiós querido amo Shun - dijeron Alice y Fabia

Shun iba caminando feliz a su casa cuando de repente aparece Chan molesta

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo Shun confundido

- Quisiera que Serena me explicara que hiciera que Elright se fijara en ella y ya no en mí! - gritó Chan furiosa y Shun con una cara de "¿OK?"

- Pues si no fuese así - dijo Shun pero sonó el celular y Shun contestó - ¿Quién es?

- Shun, soy Nicole - dijo Nicole por el teléfono

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que Haibaku y Runo están saliendo sabiendo que son primos y eso me molesta mucho. Debemos hacer algo para separarlos.

- Lo siento pero se lo de la apuesta y Haibaku me matará si intervengo - dijo Shun

- Awwwww, la imposición! - dijo Nicole molesta - Como sea, bye bye! - colgó

- Adiós - dijo Shun y colgó - Era Nicole. Nada importante.

- Yo apoyo lo del Gangnam Style - dijo Chan

- uhhh -.-U - Shun

- ¿qué?

Ya en la casa de Dan y Haibaku, Shun y Haibaku tuvieron que dormir juntos para que Shun se prepare en un "por si acaso la habitación de uno de los dos no sirve" pero escucharon que Dan y Runo estaban haciendo unos ruidos... "sospechosos"

- Eres tan deliciosa Runo - dijo la voz de Dan

- Dan, en serio, no sigas - voz de Runo

- Vamos, sólo un poco - Voz de Dan

- Dan! No! aaa! - voz de Runo

- No puedo creer que esté durmiendo contigo - dijo Shun a un lado de Haibaku

- Créeme que he tenido que soportar esto - dijo Haibaku molesto

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: VAN A OBLIGARME A VIVIR CON UN PERVE, UN OTAKU Y UNA TSUNDERE WA-LOLI!

Yo: ASÍ COMO LO ESCRIBES!

Dan: ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CONMIGO?

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR! Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y por cierto! Haré un poll ahora basado en este fic. Así que pregunto para que me manden su respuesta por Mensaje Privado o por Review. Lo que más les guste:

¿Quién les gustaría que ganara en la apuesta de este fic?

Yo: La respuesta más votada será publicada en el fic y los que hayan elegido la respuesta más votada aparecerán en el fic. ¿Qué mejor recompensa puedo ofrecer? y por cierto... ¡NO FUE CIERTO DE QUE SE VA A APAGAR LA TIERRA EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE! SÓLO SEMBRARON EL TERROR Y EL PÁNICO. SÓLO ESO!

BYE BYEE


	7. RESUTADOS DE LA GENTE

HEY, HEY, HEY

Lamento haberme tardado demasiado en este fic. OK... Continuemos.

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN DX

ADVERTENCIA: Escenas "comprometedoras", comentarios fuera de tono en momentos más inoportunos, medio lenguaje, escenas e insinuaciones de incesto, uso de info de otras páginas, malpensamientos de yaoi (para los malpensados) y unas canciones.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Dan y Haibaku, Shun y Haibaku tuvieron que dormir juntos para que Shun se prepare en un "por si acaso la habitación de uno de los dos no sirve" pero escucharon que Dan y Runo estaban haciendo unos ruidos... "sospechosos"

- Eres tan deliciosa Runo - dijo la voz de Dan

- Dan, en serio, no sigas - voz de Runo

- Vamos, sólo un poco - Voz de Dan

- Dan! No! aaa! - voz de Runo

- No puedo creer que esté durmiendo contigo - dijo Shun a un lado de Haibaku

- Créeme que he tenido que soportar esto - dijo Haibaku molesto

- Ah, sí? - Shun incrédulo - ¿Cuándo?

- Todos los días de mi vida - dijo Haibaku - Pero ya me acostumbro.

- ¿Cómo? - Shun

- Imagino que es una canción de "matar cachorritos" - Haibaku - Rock pesado XD - En eso el castaño susurró - Mata a los cachorros-

- Estoy en una familia de locos DX - Shun

- Pobre - Haibaku - Te acostumbrarás

- Eso espero - Shun

Mañana siguiente (LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA)

- Qué ocurrió - Alice

- Que Haibaku y Runo intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero Miguel Tormento (oc de Nyappy Kazami) le dijo a Masquerade y Nicole tuvo que decir cosas que Runo se traumó, por lo que la apuesta terminó en empate, por lo tanto...

En el patio central de la escuela, la música ya era conocida.. ya sabemos qué bailarán Dan y Runito!

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oooo Eeeeee

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oooo Eeeeee

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan gangnam style

E-e-e-e-e-e eeehhh sexy lady  
O, O, O, O, Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oooo Eeeeee  
Oppan gangnam style

- Lo sabía - dijo Haibaku - El empate era natural, Nicole

- XD - Dan - estoy agotado

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: VAN A OBLIGARME A VIVIR CON UN PERVE, UN OTAKU Y UNA TSUNDERE WA-LOLI!

Yo: ASÍ COMO LO ESCRIBES!

Dan: ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CONMIGO?

Yo: A POCO? POR FAVOR! Ya saben, dejen reviews pero NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. Y por cierto! Haré un poll ahora basado en este fic. Así que pregunto para que me manden su respuesta por Mensaje Privado o por Review. Lo que más les guste:

¿Quién les gustaría que ganara en la apuesta de este fic?

Yo: La respuesta más votada será publicada en el fic y los que hayan elegido la respuesta más votada aparecerán en el fic. ¿Qué mejor recompensa puedo ofrecer? y por cierto... ¡NO FUE CIERTO DE QUE SE VA A APAGAR LA TIERRA EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE! SÓLO SEMBRARON EL TERROR Y EL PÁNICO. SÓLO ESO!

BYE BYEE


End file.
